Time Warp
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: What happens when a young girl from the 21st century falls through an enigmatic wormhole, just to land in the world of sexy demons, psychopathic angels and transvestite reapers? Read to find out! Sebastian X OC
1. The Wrong Door

**Author's Note**: This popped into my head a long time ago, but I was too preoccupied with updating Supernatural and Bittersweet Vengeance and 7 minutes in heaven, so..yeah...this took some time to show up. Anyways, ennjoy! Sebastian X OC again.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso. If I owned it, the protagonist wouldn't be Ciel Phantomhive, but Rosalind Xarukan Phantomhive, and therefore Sebastian would be MY butler. Yeah. 'nuff said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>**The Wrong Door**

Ella's house was always filled with mysteries. I don't know why I'm so curious about this place; I just feel this kind of special aura around this place. It calls me, and asks me to explore its secrets.

"Make yourself comfortable as always, Alex!" Ella hugged me before I could enter the hall properly. "I missed ya so much!"

"Same here, my dear cousin." I said, dramatically.

My aunt Jennifer stood draped in her cherry-colored shawls and mahogany-brown floor-length gown. Hundreds of glass and wooden beads hung from her neck in necklaces, and it looked as stunning as ever. She was as I always remembered her: edgy and different.

"Jennifer? Looking good!" I hugged her. Aunt Jennifer never minded if I called her by her first name; she never did. Unlike my other relatives.

She hugged me tightly and pulled back with a bright smile. "Alexis, darling! Long time, no see!"

"Hey Jennifer, how 'bout we catch up later? I think Alex here needs to freshen up from her trip. What say, Alex?" Ella butted in. I nodded enthusiastically.

"You know where to go, honey!" Jennifer yelled as I stormed upstairs.

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

I'm Alexis Adams, and I'm your average 19 year-old, other than the fact that I always get into horrendous amounts of unexpected predicaments. My mom and dad are tired of my misbehavior, and to tell you the truth, I simply don't give a shit to what people think about me. Like anyone ever cares about opinions from douche bags who hardly know you.

Wait a second. Since I am talking about my origins, I'll tell you the name my parents gave me. My real name is Alexandra Kathryn Julia Adams. But I simply hate it. Isn't it obvious why? So I changed to Alexis…short for Alexandra. I simply ignore the trash in the middle and just put up with the last name for keepsakes and because it isn't half as bad.

That was when I was ten. And that was what began my problems.

My mom's name is Margaret Catherine Brianna Adams, and just by her name you can say she's the kind of woman who still prefers tea to coffee. My dad: Joseph Jacobson Adams; is a grousy and serious type man, who hates to waste time over trivial matters like family and friends. All he knows is business, while all my mom understands is social gatherings and fashion (nineteen-hundreds…which is a whole different story). I think that I'm the person who pisses them off the most with my crazy ways and whatever they find irritating about me. Cause, I really don't think I get on people's nerves half as much as my elder sister's.

I had begun to fall out of my family ever since I changed my name.

Ella is my older cousin. My aunt Jennifer is a fortune-teller. I happen to find that I have a lot in common with her. Like me, the rest of our family and relatives frown upon her since she doesn't have a stable job. Uncle Henry is much older than young 33 year-old Aunt Jennifer, but he has a stable job, and they are filthy rich. Uncle Henry runs this huge business, with multinational companies' collaborations and whatnot.

My family frowns upon me and Jennifer because of our 'unconventional' and 'unorthodox' ways.

Like I care.

Ella is their only daughter, unlike me. As I mentioned already, I have an older sister, Alina. Alina Marisa Josephine Adams. She hates me. I know 'hate' is a strong word, but I'll wing it. She simply does. It's her fault that my life sucks even more than it was supposed to. I hate her too, but I never went as far as to make it a living hell for her. Jennifer and Ella are the only ones who seem to like me in my entire family.

I'm not the most brilliant girl in the block, but I'm not totally a ninny when it comes to academics. Come to think of it, I'm decent at math. Though I suck balls in commerce.

My family is the old-fashioned, antique-loving, anti-social-with-people-other-than-family-and-friends type. That is the main reason as to why I never had a close-knit group of friends or a steady boyfriend. My parents just wouldn't allow it. They wouldn't let me use Twitter, Facebook, or even E-mail. They didn't give me a cell-phone until two years ago, when I was finally seventeen. I'm nineteen, and no one believes me when I say I've never had a long-time (or even short-time) boyfriend before. Yeah, guys asked me out, but I just couldn't go on a date or spend time with another person.

So here I am, spending my summer vacations at my Aunt Jennifer's place, with so much to do that when Ella showed me the list and I opened the scroll, it trailed to my feet. And I'm five feet eight.

I live alone in a small apartment back at Los Angeles, but it gets boring all alone. Plus, staying with Ella is something I've always loved.

I'd started living alone in my apartment since last year: ever since I got a part-time job. I work as a math teacher at an elementary school. It's not a big job, but to manage the expenses for a single person, my salary is decent. I also work at a pet store, and therefore, my alone-life is quite a success.

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

I strolled back into my own room here. I always use this particular room every time I'm staying over at Ella's. As soon as I'm in, I rush into the washroom to relax after the tiring journey by plane.

I remember this room perfectly. But today, when I look around the room, it has changed.

A mysterious door was present beside the bedroom's main door, and I noticed it after I entered the room, from the washroom door, which was opposite to the main door. I was startled to see it, since I don't really know where it leads to.

I'll think about that later. It's possibly just a new closet, though.

My laptop sits on my bed along with my iPhone (I just love technology), and all my electronic stuff along with them and my iPod has been plugged in to charge. My clothes are littered near-by, and I quickly pull on a pair of dark blue jeans-shorts and a black silk tank top. It was pretty hot today here at London, and I wanted to stay as comfortable as possible, I thought to myself as I pulled on my high-topped black converse.

"ALEXX!" I heard Ella pull a tantrum downstairs, so I quickly threw the main door open and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think of Alexis so far? REVIEWS will let me know!


	2. Time Warp

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2! Alexis finally finds about the mysterious door! Don't worry if you thought last chapter didn't make it seem like a Kuro fic AT ALL, cuz now, it's all clear!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>**Time Warp**

I locked the door to my room and slumped onto the bed. Shopping with always took up all of my energy. I didn't know what to do other than go to sleep. It was ten p.m., which was way too early for going to sleep. Of course, my family-people go to bed at this hour…'early to bed, early to rise' and whatever the crap that follows it.

I got up to head towards my bathroom, but that was when I noticed my new door.

I don't know why (once again) but the weirdest of things happen to capture my attention. I walked towards the mystery door and opened it.

The rest was history.

I don't know what happened next, cause I passed out.

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"Uhh, what the fuck just happened?" I picked myself up and off the floor of my room, gazing around, just for my mouth to drop open again in a WTF kind of way.

"It's already morning?"

I heard the sound of breaking china outside my door. I quickly ran over to open the door.

"Hey, what on earth broke…?" I looked at a red-haired girl, wearing what looked like an old-fashioned maid's outfit, sprawled over the floor with bits and pieces of shattered china here and there.

"Wait a sec…who are you?" I asked. I don't remember seeing her at my aunt's house yesterday.

She dusted herself and got to her feet, just to look at me and break into a violent nosebleed.

"Hey hey, hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" I attempted to ask her further questions, but she ran off. "Aahh, whatever…"

I looked around. The house was pretty much the same (if not bigger-I've never been an expert at estimating size), but there were a lot of notable changes. I don't even have the slightest clue how or when they all managed to change all this. It was all so astonishing. The run-down house was all made up with tapestries looking brand new, floors polished well, with carpets lain across. The frames of all the pictures on the walls were clean and shining, and the whole place smelled wonderfully aristocratic.

"Hmm…I wonder where Ella is…?"

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

There was a violent knocking on the door. A young boy dressed in blue sat behind a desk. He looked up at the door with an annoyed expression. He squinted with one of his blue eyes; his right eye was hidden behind a black eye-patch. A tall man clad entirely in black served him a steaming cup of Earl-Grey. He also looked upon the door with a frown.

"Come in." the boy replied in a mature-for-his-age sort of voice.

A red-haired girl wearing a maid's outfit stumbled into the room. "Young master! Mister Sebastian! There's a…a…a…whore in the house! Yes!"

The boys' eyebrow twitched in skepticism. "A whore?"

The black-clad man arched a midnight-black eyebrow. "How on earth did a whore get into the manor? Mey-Rin, you must be mistaken."

The girl called Mey-Rin shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I'm sure I saw her! She was dressed…very scantily, yes!"

The boy looked very irritated. "Sebastian, go and see to the matter at hand, will you?" He sighed in boredom.

"Yes, my Lord." The man named Sebastian bowed to the boy, with a hand over his heart.

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"That way, Mister Sebastian. The girl came out of a room to the far left." Mey-Rin stuttered uncomfortably.

Sebastian walked down the corridor searching for the mystery person termed by Mey-Rin to be a whore. He was quite sure that no whore or any sort of lower caste could possibly make their way into the house.

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"Okay…now, I'm freaking out." I said to myself as I walked down the corridor back to my room. I could see now that this was definitely not the same house. God knows how I got here. This house was like, huge, and everything was so…prehistoric-looking. As for one thing, I didn't notice any central heating panels or air-conditioning. And where was everyone? I was sure Ella would barge into my room, wake me up and drag me out first thing in the morning.

I finally found my way back to my room, after taking a stroll down the entire corridor. That was when I heard quiet steps walking over to me. I looked up for my jaw to drop.

The man who approached me was downright gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. He had shiny, smooth raven black hair in trendy gothic-styled bangs, wore a black tailcoat (I think), with a chain hanging from the pocket (possibly one of those pocket-watch thingies). He was made up as some sort of formal…I don't know, butler? I recalled from my Victorian era projects back at elementary school, that big houses in the 1800s had butlers and maids. Butler uniforms were always typically depicted like this, so that's what I assumed he should be.

When he approached me, I noticed his pale beautiful skin, and blood-red irises. Wait, blood-red irises? That's not possible! No one has eyes like that! Genetics denies it! Only albinos have been seen with them, but they are never blood-red and shiny; they're always a light shade of pink. So unless this guy's an albino…no, he's got black hair. I'm confused…

"Excuse me, miss, but may I enquire as to how you happen to be inside the Phantomhive manor without our knowledge?" Aahh, that voice. So deep and rich and arresting. Anyways, I decided to answer his question.

"I…don't really know how I got here…" I scratched my head, blushing and smiling in a goofy way which would make me want to slap myself later.

"And may I know who you are…?" asked the man uncertainly.

"Uhhh…how silly of me!" I finally brightened up a bit. "I'm Alexis. Alexis Adams. Nice to meet you, Mister…" I outstretched my hand.

The man glanced at it, and back at me, one eyebrow arched.

"I wanted your name. And…a handshake…?" I was becoming more confused by the second.

The man took my hand and shook it, still looking slightly confused. "Oh, how silly of me. I'm Sebastian Michaelis. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Miss Adams. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm the head butler here. May I know of your profession?"

I guess I was right about the butler-part after all. "I'm an elementary school teacher. Though I also work part-time at a pet-store!" I laughed, unsurely.

"A school teacher…" the man eyed my appearance, making me twitch uncomfortably. "Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, it's vacation time, and I had arrived to spend some time with my cousin and her family at London."

"Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles, U.S."

"U.S…?"

"Wait…you don't know about the U.S.? North America? Where the hell are we?"

"This is London. Phantomhive estate."

"Okay…"

"You still did not explain about your appalling attire."

"Appalling? Since when were shorts and tank tops appalling?"

"It is. The women never wear such attire. Even men don't wear it. At least, not so much _leg _should be revealed…"

"Wait…now you're going all old-fashioned. That was like, in the 1700s or 1800s." I laughed out loud.

The man, Sebastian, looked severely confused. "But, my Lady…this is the 1800s. The calendar clearly says today is the 2nd of June, 1888."

"Wait…what? 1888? You gotta be kidding me…there's no way in hell…"

"Are you saying that you're not familiar with the date?"

"Yesterday was the 1st of June 2011!"

"I agree, it was indeed the 1st of June yesterday, but it is still 1888."

"Oh…My… God…!"

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"So you're saying that this girl came from the future?"

"Precisely, my Lord. She does not know about the attire trend of women, she speaks about America being well-developed and over Britain by now."

"Have you not heard of Queen Victoria, the British queen?" the boy wearing blue asked.

"Yeah, but she died. The queen of England is Elizabeth II." I said, stating the obvious.

"You mean, in 2011?"

"Yeah."

The boy's eyebrow twitched. "This is…unbelievable."

"What a predicament." Commented Sebastian.

After a moment of silence:

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate, and owner of the Funtom Company that manufactures sweets and toys." Ciel got up from his desk.

"I'm Alexis Adams, and I'm a math teacher plus pet-shop worker." I cheerfully introduced myself.

"May I know, Miss Alexis, why you are wearing such whorish clothing?" Ciel questioned.

"Whorish? What the hell? Everyone wears clothes like this in the twenty-first century! It's not my fault that you guys don't see such clothes, cause for me, this is the past." I said, annoyed.

"Well, if this is the past, then do yourself some good and change into some decent clothing. Otherwise…Sebastian, you'll know what to do." Said Ciel in a final sort of way. Sebastian snickered and my mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! Sebastian and Ciel! Next chapter will be up soon! Until then, review and tell me whatcha think!


	3. The Partition to the Future

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 3 and all the characters of the manor are being introduced to Alexis. Let's just see what trouble she brings with her!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>**The Partition to the Future**

I returned to my room in a tired state. I couldn't believe that this was not 2011. I couldn't believe I had just travelled back into a time when I wasn't even born, goddamnit! This just made no sense! I mean, it's not like I designed a time-travelling portal or something like Phineas & Ferb did, so what the hell was I doing here, coming through one? More importantly, how is it that the door from my aunt's manor led to this…place of sorts? How can a wormhole lie beyond a door in a perfectly normal mansion in London? Grrr…this is getting so darn ridiculous!

I lay down on the bed in a hopeless sort of way. I decided to call Ella and tell her what I was stuck in. I switched on my phone and tried to call her, but it kept saying that the number is invalid.

"Darn!" I don't know how I'm going to communicate with Ella. But then again, something struck me all of a sudden as I stared blankly at the screen of my iPhone.

"Ella didn't come with me, which means…she isn't even born yet! Nooo!"

I was probably howling long enough and pretty loudly for the butler, Sebastian, to poke his head into my room.

"Miss Alexis, are you alright?" he asked cautiously, not knowing what else to say.

"I just realized that my cousin isn't even born yet!" I yelled. "And I'm supposed to be younger than her..."

Sebastian seemed to survey me for a moment before:

"My lady, if I may be so bold, may I enquire as to what _that_ is?" he motioned to my iPhone.

Right, iPhones aren't even created yet, I thought to myself. "It's my phone. You know, you have those long, wired thingies...whereas we use ones that have no wires." I sat up properly and motioned for him to sit on the bed with me.

Sebastian looked confused when I patted the space on the bed next to me.

"Why don't you sit? We can chat! After all, it's not everyday you're gonna meet someone from the future, you know!" he looked skeptical, and I remembered, that since he's a butler, he must have tons of work to do. "Oh! Of course, if you aren't busy, ya know!"

Sebastian looked surprised for a moment, before sitting down, I noticed, keeping a polite distance from me. I kicked my shoes off, and crossed my legs over the mattress, turning over to him.

"So...do you find anything unusual in this room from the future?" With a flourish of my arms, I showed off my room. "Surprisingly, it seems I've been teleported over here along with my room."

Sebastian looked over the room, with an impressed glint in his eyes.

"You don't have TVs and Air conditioners, or heaters and Jacuzzi's at this time, do you? I don't think electricity was even discovered at this point! That means, you don't have an inkling about computers, laptops, tablets, cells and iPods!"

"Eye-pods? Lap-tops?" Sebastian smirked vaguely.

I fished out my duffel from under the bed, and pulled out my black Apple laptop. I turned it on, and turned it over to him. "You place it on your lap, so it's called a laptop…I think... It's a miniature version of that!" I pointed to my desktop computer.

Sebastian looked at the illuminated screen. "My Young master will find this very fascinating..."

I wasn't very eager to get too familiar with the grouchy young lord. He seemed sorta...creepy. "Yeah...we'll show him in due time."

Sebastian looked at the screen, and then at me. "My lady, how exactly did you get here?"

I didn't know how it all happened anyways. "You see, I just opened that door," I pointed over to the said door, "And I passed out. Then, here I was!"

Sebastian looked confused. Then, suddenly:

BOOM!

I jumped up in fright, as a knowing look of annoyance came over Sebastian's features. He stood up, bowing to me.

"My lady, please do not worry about the noise. It's just our cook...he has a..let's say...'knack' at blowing things up when cooking." He sighed in a way as if to say 'not again'. "By your leave, my lady."

I nodded, and Sebastian walked away.

T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W

I spotted the red-haired girl in the maid's outfit from before. She looked terrified when she saw me.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to her. The girl froze in her tracks.

"Is…Is there some-something you need, miss?" She stuttered.

"Oh, no! I just wanted to ask why you ran off the last time you saw me! I mean, I'm harmless!" I replied cheerfully. To my dismay, the girl seemed unconvinced.

"Umm, I'm Alexis, by the way. Alexis Adams." I held out a hand.

"I…I'm Mey-Rin." The girl replied.

"So, Mey-Rin, what are you doing at the moment?" I asked her.

"Uhh, I was just heading over to the kitchen…"

"I'm bored. Do you mind if I come with you? Because, when I tried to move about in this manor unaccompanied, I got kinda lost…" I admitted.

"Um, sure." Mey-Rin replied. She still seemed slightly unconvinced about my harmlessness.

T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W

"Mey-Rin, who's that?" a blonde man with a cigarette dangling from the edge of his mouth asked the raspberry haired girl discreetly. I looked around the kitchen - what remained of it – and saw a tiny old man sitting Japanese style drinking green tea.

"Hi, I'm Alexis." I said to the blonde man first.

"Uh…I'm Bardroy. But you can call me Bard." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck in a cute manner.

"Who's that?" I motioned to the elderly man in the corner.

"That's Mister Tanaka!" said Mey-Rin. "He's supposed to be the house steward, yes…"

"…supposed to be…" I was confused.

"Anyways, I got a LOT o' work 'ere…" Bard groaned as he picked up a greying rag. "Stupid Sebastian…I'll surpass him one day…"

Ah well, since I have nothing better to do, I might as well help out.

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked him, motioning to the burnt leftovers in the oven.

"No, no! You're a guest 'ere! Sebastian's gonna roast me alive for getting a guest to work!" Bard panicked.

"Don't worry! We'll be done here before he arrives. After all, you want to surpass him, don't you?"

Bard and I high-fived. Mey-Rin looked excited and frightened at the same time, while Tanaka let out a barely audible 'ho ho ho'.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think about the technology confrontation? REVIEW and let me know!


	4. Crush

**Author's Note:** yeah, I know I'm f*cking late with this one...

I apologize to all my readers who have been waiting for this chapter to come out. it's just that I've been very busy lately and away from the net. my mom banned me from the PC for reasons best left untold.

Ah, well. Who cares about my insignificant problems? On with the story! With revelations!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Crush<strong>

It's now been a month already since I arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, and I've got to say, this place has so much fun things to do! I never thought the 1800s could be so much more enjoyable than the 21st century.

Bard and I have become the best of buddies, and he's fallen in love with my Laptop. Ever since I showed him how to play games on the PC, and Gears of War and Call of Duty…ah well.

Now, every time we get a break, or when we're free, or mostly at night when I sneak outside of the manor with him, we play Gears of War, and he just loves all the explosions.

I told him he could drop as many bombs as he likes in the game. 'Just don't do it in the kitchen, 'kay?'

And he agreed. So for the past week, Sebastian's been baffled by the absence of the 'booms' and the frequent soot-covered walls of the kitchen.

"That is indeed a wonderful feat you have accomplished, my Lady," said Sebastian. I waved it off, saying that I was glad to help.

"But I hope you haven't gotten him to stop the explosions in a way we may find questionable."

Okay, did he think I tricked or seduced Bard in some way or the other?

"Look, Sebastian. I wouldn't do anything you guys would find weird."

"Oh, forgive me, my Lady." He bowed. "I was simply inquiring about that fact since our generation and yours has a huge gap in between. I would not know what you find acceptable or otherwise in your society."

I punched his arm in a friendly manner. "But I know tons about Victorian society and I wouldn't do anything that would make you guys think badly of me."

Sebastian smirked in a deadly serious manner. "Then it is my expectation from you that you will bear it in mind."

He turned away.

"Besides, it will do you well to bear it in mind…"

He was skeptical about all this, but as long as the kitchen's safe and sound, I don't get why he cares. Creepy dude. In my opinion, he's waaaay too uptight.

I met Finny later on my first day, and he's just a darling. He was having a lot of trouble with the hedges, so I volunteered to help him out. The cute blonde looked overjoyed at my offer.

Well, I'm not that good with gardening and shit, so I actually messed up a bit more of his work at the beginning. But then, I noticed his mistake, and since I can at least _read_, I told him that he should see the label once more.

Apparently, he'd mistaken the weed killer for the fertilizer and vice-versa. So the weeds were growing like, wow, and the rose bushes were all dead.

"So, basically Finny, you're in trouble because the plant's growth rates were supposed to be the other way round."

"Oh, no! Mister Sebastian's going to _kill me!"_

Finny ran around me in circles before I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Relax! I'm not your enemy. So I won't walk away from you. Look here…" I motioned to the garden. "…I've seen worse than this, so all ya got to do is cheer up and hand me a shovel. We'll have this place sparkling and made-up before Sebastian can poke his head around the corner. You got that?"

Finny looked like Christmas had come early for him.

And as I said, everything turned out fine by the end. Perhaps the all 'sparkling and made-up' thing wasn't accomplished, but, hey! Considering it's a gardener gone panicky and an amateur who loves gadgets and knows nothing about the outdoors and nature ganging up to work, it was pretty good.

At least we didn't get steam-rollered by Sebastian. I'm still not changing my opinion about him being too perfect for his own good. That way, everyone around you will definitely seem like losers. Or douche bags. Take your pick.

And from then on, till now, Finny and I have been tending the garden every day. I've gotten pretty good at the whole gardening shit, and I'm proud of it!

So now, there are no more messed up bushes and killed grass around anymore. Sebastian, looks like you're out of business again, my friend.

Mey-Rin. Well, it's actually amazing how friendly she can get once you get her into her comfort level. It just took a few rounds of 'I assure you I'm your friend' to get her to open up to me. We're practically sisters by now.

I discovered that my internet modem wouldn't work here, since there were no network towers or ISPs around, so yeah. But, other than net, I found a lot to do with Mey-Rin, you know, conventional girl stuff.

We tied each other's hair and talked about boys. Well, I did most of the talking anyways, since Mey-Rin was still kinda shy. You should have seen her when I figured out that she had a crush on Sebastian. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out-the way she's all shifty and clumsy-uh, well- _clumsier_- around him_._

Whenever Mey-Rin had breaks from her daily routine, or at night, before going to sleep, we would chat.

It was ten p.m. on Friday night when I made my decision.

"Look, Mey-Rin, it's absolutely all right for you to like someone, especially since you see that person everyday and observe him in a different light…uh, I think you should just tell him and be over with it." I know I'm not good with the whole 'relationship consolation' thing, but I think I'm a bit better at giving advice.

"I-I-I don't know! Mister Sebastian is just so perfect…he would never like me, no! I think…he just views me as an idiot, yes!" Mey-Rin wailed. I felt sorry for her.

"I think he only likes girls who are very beautiful and perfect to the last bit, yes!"

I thought it over for a moment. Mey-Rin looked at a severe loss of motivation.

"Cheer up, pal. If perfection is what he wants, he'll get perfection. That too, in your work from tomorrow onwards." I declared with authority.

"Re-really?" Mey-Rin looked at me with awed eyes, making me want to laugh. But that would ruin the effect, right?

"But how are you going to accomplish that, yes?"

"I have my ways." I smirked.

Mey-Rin stared unsurely. I got up off the floor were we'd been sitting and chatting for the past few hours.

"Tell ya what, I think I'll help you bag that uptight son of a bitch."

I could swear Mey-Rin's eyes grew bigger than her head as she stared after me walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The plot's going somewhere, ne? R&R!


	5. Activation of Plans

**Author's Note:** Work, work, work! All I seem to do is damn WORK! Can't I just get one break to finish my fanfics! But no. My teachers, tutors and absolutely EVERYONE (even my friends [the traitors]…and fiends…) has to find _more_ work for me. It's so much work, I don't even know where to get started. It's like a plate heaped up so far with spaghetti that you don't know where to put the fork and not make it slip with sauce-lubrication at the same time. So I have heaps of Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Maths, Economics homework…you name a few more subjects and I have work in all. So I'm back to sacrificing sleep and have resorted to typing at 4 a.m. Forgive any mistakes you may find, cuz my eyelids are practically drooping…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**Activation of Plans**

People equals shit!  
>People equals shit!<br>People equals shit!  
>People equals shit!<p>

Ciel was awoken from his slumber by the song-noise-thing coming from Alexis' not-supposed-to-be-there room. The extremely devastating sound of weird instruments and a wild person screaming on the vocals was not the best 'rise and shine' the grouchy little lord expected.

…People equals shit!  
>Whatcha gonna do?<br>People equals shit!  
>'Cause I'm not afraid of you!<br>I'm everything you'll never be!...

At least that's what he thought the vocalist was saying.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Cue a small, but angered 'come in' from the blue-haired grouch. The black-haired butler entered with a tea tray and a smirk.

"What took you so long?" Ciel questioned, as if he owned the butler's time.

"Young Master, apparently the servants over-slept. I couldn't move the breakfast preparations from the schedule, and there was no other way to not move exceptionally behind the schedule." Ciel growled as Sebastian poured a generous amount of steaming clear liquid into the ornately-designed cup.

"Today's tea is-" Sebastian was interrupted, much to his annoyance.

"I couldn't care less about the tea when my ear-drums are undergoing such nonsense! Stop Alexis, now!" he grumbled with finality.

"Yes, my Lord."

And with that, Sebastian headed off to Alexis' room.

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

I pulled a black, off-shoulder T-shirt with the Avenged Sevenfold logo on it, over my silver tank top, and matched it with my favourite dark-blue skinnys and high-topped converse with skulls printed along the outer edge. My dressing style was a bit more modest these days: I couldn't wear skirts above my ankles; with or without leggings, and my favourite summer shorts were absolutely out of the question. Victorian Era = no real style of fashion that matches my taste.

My stereo blasted one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite bands: People=Shit, by Slipknot, and I was just praying that the band plays into their old ages and all-hailing Joey Jordison and Mick Thomson while simultaneously blow-drying my hair when I heard the familiar, polite, ID card-equivalent knock on the door.

"Sebastian, I wouldn't care if you broke down the door! Just don't make me go all noblish and coo 'come in', damnit!" I yelled for the umpteenth time.

Sebastian entered the room with a politely annoyed expression which turned into one of blatant disgust when he looked at my stereo. It became more subtle as he faced me.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but I consider it etiquette to knock on a young woman's door before entering her bed chamber." I could swear he smirked under the composed expression. "In any case," he continued, "the Young master requests your cooperation in the terms of the sort of music" he smirked as he raised his fingers to make the air-quotation marks on 'music', "that you play early in the morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I turned down the stereo, feeling my ears go slightly deaf due to the sudden change in my hearing environment. "I guess I'll turn down the volume so that the little lord can sleep peacefully." I giggled.

The black butler seemed nonplussed about the music's impact, though. You might expect a more agonized reaction from a Victorian, tight-assed (yeah, Victorians are an epitome of tight-assed as it is, but even so, Sebastian's tight-assed by nature, it seems. So it was necessary to separately include that.), dude who was introduced to heavy metal for the first time in his life, that too, at 100 decibels or so.

"Bear in mind that the Young master is an Earl, and therefore, he has his responsibilities to attend to. He requires sufficient rest, and any sort of disturbance or other hindrance to his proper rest is unwelcome."

"Right." Do I have any choice but to agree when he puts on that face?

Sebastian's look turned sour once again as he looked at my room.

"My Lady, please allow me to tidy your room."

"It's fine, isn't it…?" I looked around.

My room was indeed a total mess. The last time I cleaned it was…uh…never mind.

Sebastian considered my loss of words as a cue. He scooped up a pile of clothes littered onto the floor, a few empty bowls of this-and-that and a deserted container of chocolate (not my fault! Bard sneaked it in when we hung out in my room last night!).

"All these clothes will go for washing. The utensils shall find their way back into the kitchen." He opened up a dumbwaiter in the wall of my room (when did that get there anyways?) and pulled the string to send it downstairs.

Then, he immediately attacked the bed, and it was done within seconds. Boy, is this guy fast or what? He picked up the laptop and arranged all the wires as they were supposed to be, on the desk. He scooped up both my iPod and my iPhone, placed the iPhone beside the laptop and the iPod with my other music players and stereo. Anyways, when did he learn to differentiate between the iPhone and iPod touch? Even I confuse them sometimes…

He fixed the bedspreads, and parted the curtain. My room looked much tidier than it had done in, like, _ages_.

'I'll send Mey-Rin over to dust the room when you're done dressing." He bowed before walking out of the door.

I stood dumbstruck for a moment, recalling the whole conversation.

Then…

I rushed to the corridor to see him almost at the end. He turned around when I yelled, and then smirked.

"When the hell did you start making air-quotation marks?"

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"God, I'm tired…"

With my headphones blaring my active playlist, I had just finished dusting down the whole room. Mey-Rin already had a lot to do, and besides, tidying my room would be an additional pressure on her. Plus, it would increase the chances of our plan failing. Before that, I should just relax a bit.

I lay down on the bed, in a clumsy eagle-sprawl. Mey-Rin walked into my room just then.

"Alexis?"

No reply.

By now, she knew what to do.

She walked to the stereo and pressed the button with the red dot on it.

"Who the hell separates my sound neurons from reveling in Andy Biersack's amazing voice?' I yelled as I sat up.

I ripped off my headphones. "Mey-Rin!"

"Alexis! Did you find out about what Mister Sebastian is going to be doing today?"

"Shit."

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"Miss Alexis, you are aware that it is ten thirty now? You missed breakfast."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Ah well, that's why I'm here, right?" I tried to look over his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

Sebastian sighed. I noticed that he had removed his tailcoat and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In short, it was Sebastian in cook-mode.

"Can you not tell what I'm doing, Miss Alexis?"

"Why can't you answer a question without a question?"

"Why do you have to ask questions whose answers are obvious?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"What is your reason for being the same?"

"What a sore loser."

"What an annoying girl."

"Pretentious ass."

Sebastian finally turned around, and stuffed a buttered toast into my mouth.

"Language, Miss Alexis."

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"I can't believe it," I said through gritted teeth. "Was that the only hot dude you set your eyes on? Cause I don't see a way how some sweet chick could fall for that asshole."

"Umm…" Mey-Rin was confused by now. "What happened? Mister Sebastian is not an asshole, no!"

"Well, in any case, I couldn't weasel out what that bastard's gonna be upto for the whole day." I thought for a moment.

Mey-Rin looked at me curiously.

"Bingo."

_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_T_W_

"Hi."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as I followed him around the house. Everytime he stops somewhere to monitor something. I said 'hi'.

By now, the tally went somewhere around fifteen times.

"Miss Alexis," Sebastian turned to face me head on. "What is it that you require?"

"Fun~!" I said. "Ciel won't play with me, so…"

"Miss Alexis…" Sebastian seemed to change his ever-so-serious tone to match my own mischievous one, "You seem to have outgrown the age for toys and games, so, if you phrase it _that_ way, people might get the wrong idea."

I looked at him, shocked.

"Dick…"

Sebastian turned around again.

"Miss Alexis, I shall tolerate your irritating attitude, but I will not tolerate inappropriate language within this household."

"So you're allowed to say inappropriate stuff if it's said politely? LIKE YOU JUST DID?" I yelled.

"Miss Alexis, I do not have time for this nonsense. As you can see, I've been preparing for guests since the morning. The Young Master needs to be tutored now, so I do not have time to waste."

And without another word, he walked off.

"Fell for my trap, didn't you, Mister know-it-all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wonder what Alexis and Mey-Rin have up their sleeves? Find out in the next chapter, which won't take as long to come out as this did. Till then, R&R to keep me motivated and stare yourself crazy on Sebastian!:3

**Important Author's Note: **

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


	6. Activation of Plans II

**Author's Note: **The last update until a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>**Activation of Plans II**

"Alex! Help me out 'ere, will ya!?" Bard yelled as I skipped past the kitchen, just to skid to a stop. Yes, he's given me a pet name. Fellow Americans always get along extra well…

I entered to find Bard sitting in a heap on the floor with a bucket load of vegetables and whatnot.

"Sebastian set a difficult menu for today, huh." I squatted down on the floor next to the wailing cook and picked up a particularly large onion.

"I said I'd manage anything he'd tell me to do!" Bard roared. "I wouldn't give up my pride and my belief in the art of cooking!"

"…And so he gave you an extra hard menu…" I snorted. "Talk about a frozen stick shoved up one's ass."

"So," Bard stood up. 'What do we do now?"

I looked at all the stuff around me, some of which I didn't even recognize.

"Shoot…"

As a last moment thing, I cleared my throat and deepened my voice.

"My, my…let me just assess the situation at hand here…" I put a knuckle to my chin and gave a sideways wink to Bard. He burst into peals of laughter. Wiping his eyes, he only got one sentence out before returning to rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Ya should sooo do that in front of Sebastian!"

At the side of the doorway, unknown to us all (or is that so?), someone twitched a well-shaped eyebrow at the mimicry.

**-time warp-**

"Sebastian's nowhere in sight anymore…" I said softly to myself. "Damn son of a bitch was eavesdropping on me and Bard…I knew he'd do that."

He doubts me of using illegal means to get Bard to stop blowing stuff up. What does he think? I'm bribing Bard? I'm raping Bard?

_At this cost, helping Mey-Rin and making it seem like I did nothing is gonna be VERY hard…_I thought.

"But," I spoke to myself again. "The taunting mimicry is enough to keep him out of at least a 5m radius from me at the moment…and he thinks I'm helping Bard, which gives him an idea of where I am."

I had to get back and help Bard with the lunch again. I don't have any time to lose! I slid down the banisters of the stairs all the way till I reached the first story. The hall was empty and even the rustling breeze from the open window was echoing around the place.

Sudden footsteps.

'Oh, fuck…" I gasped. "Sebastian incoming!"

I looked around for a possible quick escape route.

"What to do, what to do?" And then it dawned on me.

_Open_ window.

**-time warp-**

Sebastian looked out of the window.

"Pluto's keeping out of sight. That is good." He looked out ahead at the grounds, then left, then right. He smelled something, and smirked.

"Oh, why is this window open?"

He shut the window with a snap as he walked away.

"Sometimes, I should avoid keeping windows open. I have to shut them on purpose again."

**-time warp-**

"Phew, that was close…" I groaned, sitting cramped up under the window sill to keep out of sight. I checked my watch to notice time running out. "Oh no!" I hurriedly stood up straight.

Big mistake.

"OWWW!"

**-time warp-**

Somewhere in the hall, Sebastian chuckled.

**-time warp-**

I ran all the way around the mansion, ducking down low when passing windows to avoid being seen, till I came to the kitchen. I banged loudly on the window when I saw Mey-Rin running around the kitchen table, panicking. She fell back on her back after screaming when she heard my sudden call in the form of a bang.

"Alexis!" Mey-Rin picked herself up and quickly rushed to open the window. I climbed in through the window.

"So, what did the lord/butler tell you to do? He gave Bard much more than a handful…"

Mey-Rin went into a full job description. By the time she was half way through, I had started chanting 'tyrant' and I kept it up till she finished.

"…after that, we have to scrub the windows…"

"Tyrant."

"…then comes wiping the floors…"

"Tyrant."

"…setting the table and cleaning the dishes…"

"Tyrant."

Ah, well…you get the idea.

"Finally, we have to take out all the trash." Mey-Rin finished, sighing.

"Tyrannical, work-obsessed, normal-person hating, stuck-up, uptight, too-perfect-for-his-own-good, son of a bitch." I growled.

"There's no way all that can be finished, no!" Mey-Rin wailed.

I clenched my fists. "Oh yes there is. We're gonna work together on this."

Mey-Rin smiled uncertainly.

"Sebastian, we're gonna outrun you, even if it takes all of our sweat and blood!" I cheered.

**-time warp-**

"Dude, that's not the window cleaning cloth. Didn't you just sweep the wall off loose plaster right now?" I groaned. "That thing's full of chalk. You wipe the window with _that,_ and we might as well call that a framed wall."

"Oh no!" Mey-Rin wailed. Talk about sketchy memory.

"Here." I handed her the correct piece of dusting cloth.

"Thank you, Alexis! I don't know what I would do without you, no!" Mey-Rin said.

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "It's no biggie, really!"

We continued with our work. I cleared out the utensils and put them back where they ought to be. Mey-Rin wiped the racks and brought out the new tablecloth. We spread it out together and arranged the mats where they go.

Since Mey-Rin usually trips up on shoelaces, we both tied up our converse/boots and tucked the laces away before I stood up on a chair. I took out the heavy dishes one-by-one, and carefully handed them to Mey-Rin.

When all the dishes were out, we set to wiping them all clean and sparkly. The plates were cleanly set onto the table by Mey-Rin, miraculously without a single breakage. I arranged the cutlery, ready for use. The wine glasses were also wiped and set out by yours truly.

After the table had been taken care of (plus napkins and even a vase of flowers), we started with the floors. Mey-Rin and I both flew around the room wiping the floor with our brooms.

I plopped down onto the floor, exhausted.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna get Sebastian's ass down on this floor in frustration just the way mine is at the moment…"

Mey-Rin panted, looking at the dining hall.

"We did it, Alexis, yes we did!" she hugged me tightly.

But we didn't get to celebrate when an all-too-familiar sound of approaching footsteps advancing towards the dining hall rang through the corridor. We nearly screamed.

"Mister Sebastian!" yelled Mey-Rin.

"Emperor Nero resurrected!" I yelled. If he sees me, the whole plan gets ruined.

How the hell was I gonna make it out of the dining hall in time?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: screw every nicety...**REVIEWS**, PEOPLE!


	7. The Getaway: Activation of Plans III

**Author's Note: **A short chapter just to complete the first arc: The Activation of Plans part III

The next chapter will take some time to show up, so please bear with me.

And for all you alexis lovers, a pic of her (drawn and coloured by yours truly) can be found on my dA profile!

Link: art/Alexis-Adams-336426240 (if the link doesn't work, there's one at the bottom of my profile under ARTWORKS)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:The Getaway<strong>

"Why don't you just use the window again, Alexis?" Mey-Rin pulled me up to my feet quickly.

"Too predictable." I said, straightening my black t-shirt over my skinny jeans. "I don't think Sebastian's gonna fall for one trick every time. On the previous occasion, I had this strange gut feeling that Sebastian knew I was under the sill…"

"Well, hurry and think of something, yes!"

"Lock the door first!" I panicked. "We'll need to buy ourselves some time to get out of this!"

"Lock the door, yes!" Mey-Rin agreed.

"Mey-Rin, doesn't this house have any air-vents or some shit like that?" I asked, out of breath as I cleared away the cleaning materials as Mey-Rin bolted the door, panting.

We could hear the steps getting closer. So damn close…

"Air-what?" Mey-Rin grabbed the broom, stowing them away into the broom cupboard.

"You know, the stuff running through the walls…wait, there's no way air-vents were brought about at this time…" I pulled on my discarded shoes, quickly tying them up. "I need to get to the kitchen quickly after, so that Sebastian believes that I've been there all along and you've been doing all the work yourself!"

"And he'll be impressed…" Mey-Rin started turning red.

"Not the time to fantasize, Mey!" I yelled.

"…Oh!" Mey-Rin said, coming back to earth. "…ummm…why don't you hide over in the dumbwaiter?"

There was a sound of someone outside the door. When the door didn't budge, a voice was clearly heard.

"Mey-Rin?" the clear, deep voice rang throughout the corridor and even the closed room. "Why is this door locked?"

"Anything!" I whispered desperately.

Mey-Rin quickly pulled open the small door in the wall. The dumbwaiter consisted of two chambers, one for plates and dishes at the bottom, and another at the top, separated by a wooden panel, for saucepans. She pulled the upper chamber down, which hid the smaller, lower chamber behind the wall. "Get in and hide!" She whispered. "I have to open the door, yes!"

As soon as she pulled down the cover, I could hear Sebastian call for her again. I used the string, loosening my grip to lower the chamber a bit. I decided to listen to their conversation. It was muffled, but comprehensible.

"The door was locked because…" Sebastian started.

"Oh! I…I…I…it-it was a m-mistake, ye-yes!" Mey-Rin stuttered, out-of-breath.

I peeped through the small slot in the dumbwaiter cover, which was used to pull the cover open. Sebastian looked around the dining hall. He walked around, looked under tables, chairs, examined the windows, the cutlery and plates and seemed to count everything.

"This is pretty impressive, Mey-Rin." Sebastian looked at her with a famous close-eyed smile. "No broken dishes, nicely set table, the floors are fairly clean and the windows are also cleaned. The trash is out and all materials cleared out without a single breakage."

I think Mey-Rin just died and went to heaven by the starstruck expression I saw on her face.

"Everything is good, except that one dish left out for Pluto on the _window sill_."

Mey-Rin's as well as my own eyes immediately swiveled over to the window. Indeed, there was a large, food-stained dish.

I could bet my ass it wasn't there when we were cleaning! How the hell did that get there?

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Sebastian smiled yet again. 'Don't worry. Just send it to the kitchen with the dumbwaiter, and Bard can take care of it. You have earned a well-deserved break. Get back to work within the next half-an-hour."

Sebastian turned to leave when he noticed Mey-Rin was rooted to the spot.

"Mey-Rin, did you not hear me?" Sebastian looked annoyed. "Put the dish into the dumbwaiter."

"…Y-yes, sir!" she quickly scuttered over and picked up the dish. I quickly yanked on the string to allow the lower chamber to slide into place behind the cover, hiding me above the chamber and away from view. I was really crammed in here…

Sebastian stood there, watching the crimson-haired maid's every move. Mey-Rin looked like she had just been sent to crucifixion.

I don't get the point. What's so horrible?

She pulled open the cover and saw my hair visible at the top. That's because my butt was to the top of the chamber, and my head was ducked down to hear their conversation better.

"Alexis, please duck down and don't kill me for this!" she whispered. "You'll be very angry, yes!"

"What-?"

"Mey-Rin, what's taking so long?" Sebastian's tone clearly indicated he was annoyed. Why did the bastard have to make sure she sent the dish? Doesn't he have stuff to do?

Without another word, Mey-Rin loosened the string. The dumbwaiter started to move downwards and Mey-Rin stood in front, blocking the view from Sebastian as she sent me in the lower chamber upwards. She discreetly handed me the string, and closed the cover, plunging me into darkness.

Without knowing any better and out of shock at the sudden darkness, I let go of the string.

The dumbwaiter shot through the vent(which was probably at an angle) full speed, before there was a sudden drop and I could hear Bard's voice…

"Ah…left the dumbwaiter cover open again…"

Splash. The dish in the lower chamber plopped down into the large sink in front of the dumbwaiter opening, and Bard moved it.

SPLASH!

I fell out onto the huge sink, spraying water everywhere. My ass landed painfully on the dish, but apart from that, I was all right.

Bard fell back in absolute shock.

"_Alex?!_"

"Hi, Bard!" I exclaimed. "Can we do that again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** and that's that! Alexis gets away from the clutches of the genius demon Sebastian! Wonder what more trouble she brings with her...?


	8. the Rape Case & Looking Back

**Author's Note: **I'm sooooo sorry for the lo-o-o-ng wait...but I was suffering severe writer's block with this one...D:

_**Alexis:**__ Miss me, my lovely readers? ;D_

Anyways, for all of you wondering about this girl's issues and why she's still hanging around:

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.**

**_You all must be wondering how it happened that Alexis stayed for a month and no one cared to send her back, and neither did her aunt and cousin wonder where she was. You would think a girl as bothersome as her would be something Ciel would want to get rid of as soon as possible, no? This chapter will finally explain things._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Rape Case and Looking Back<strong>

"Bard, Miss Alexis…" Sebastian looked lost for words. "What exactly is going on here?"

He sighed when I vigorously shook my head, spraying water everywhere.

"I would respect it if you changed to something dry, Miss Alexis."

I grinned widely, swinging my legs from my perch atop the kitchen counter. Bard continued ignoring Sebastian over the loud explosions in his ears due the headphones on his head. He was leaning into my laptop, which rested beside me on the kitchen counter. He was highly busy in playing Halo 2.

"…ahh! Missed. I'll get your head next time, as soon as I reload!...Hah! Gotcha!" Bard ranted to himself. Sebastian sighed yet again.

"And…since when have I cared about what you would respect and what you wouldn't?"

Sebastian glared. He walked towards where I was sitting. I gave him a glare in return, not looking intimidated in the slightest.

"Miss Alexis, I believe you haven't quite seen or realized what I'm capable of."

I giggled. "What're you gonna do, huh? Turn me into a triple fudge delight strawberry swirl cone?" I laughed out loud. "Oh, please. This is too funny."

Sebastian gave me a final look. What he did next took me off guard.

He leaned forwards, took my arm over his shoulder, and swept his head down to my side.

"Hey, what the hell are you-"

And swung me whole onto his shoulder.

"**SEBASTIAN!**"

"I won't be mentioning much else than the fact that no one can, or will dare to, help you." Sebastian chuckled devilishly. His arm was curled over my waist and I continued to thrash about and flail my arms and legs like an insane woman.

"Let me GO!" I yelled. "Sebastian, I swear, if you don't put me down-"

Sebastian chuckled. "What're you 'gonna' do, huh? Turn me into a-what was it now-triple fudge delight strawberry swirl cone?" He snickered. "Oh, please. This is too funny." He said lightly.

"…" I stopped thrashing about for a fleeting second. "…wait, what?"

"Nothing at all, dear lady." Sebastian turned and started walking out of the kitchen. His coat was half-soaked by my dripping wet clothes.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?" He had walked out of the kitchen and into the corridor by now.

"You're trying to get me to go completely bitchy on you, right?"

Sebastian hmphed. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you want to say."

"I'll take that as a yes." I stated in monotone.

Sebastian sighed. "Something tells me that, regardless of my reply, you would have done what you wanted to anyways."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "That's also true~!"

"At any rate, I'm not putting you down."

"Something told me that anything I said wouldn't get you to, either." I replied, snarling.

"A very smart thought, Miss Alexis," Sebastian said. "And thus, I'm surprised that you, of all people, thought it out."

"So you're insulting my brains now? All rightie." I said, before taking a deep breathe. "RAPE!"

"RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!" I shouted, yelled, thrashed, making a huge racket, and beating against walls as he walked past them. "Sebastian's attempting to rape me!"

I curved my body behind his back and screamed in his ear: "RAPE!"

"Help me, somebody!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Sebastian's tearing up my favourite T-shirt!"

Sebastian simply tightened his grip on my waist.

"HELP!" I yelled. "Bitches, where are you all?!"

Sebastian used his other hand to slap the side of my calf. "Language, Miss Alexis."

"Help!" I yelled. "I'm an innocent virgin! I can't lose my virginity against this stupid wall, to this stupid guy! HELP!"

Sebastian massaged his temples with his free hand in frustration.

**-time warp-**

From his study, Ciel Phantomhive could clearly hear the huge racket created by the energetic, too-happy-for-her-own-good emo-dressed blonde-hair dyed black girl. Her shouts of 'rape' and accusing the culprit to be Sebastian reverberated all over the mansion.

Ciel sighed at her cries of "innocent virgin".

A knock sounded.

Mey-Rin stood at the doorway. "Young Master, you have a letter…"

"RAPE! RAPE!" continued to echo throughout the mansion, as Mey-Rin handed the letter to Ciel, a blush staining her cheeks.

It deepened when a yell saying, "Mey-Rin, you goddamn idiot! Help me! Your boyfriend's cheating on you!"

Ciel shot a fleeting look at the sniper-maid. Mey-Rin hurriedly excused herself and dashed out of the room, embarrassed.

Sound of the new chant could clearly be heard as Alexis screamed really loudly.

"Sebastian, you bastard! You're a man-whore, taking an innocent angel-like girl's purity!" she yelled. "My ghost will haunt you for the rest of eternity! You ugly, evil, cat-obsessed, cake-baking demon!"

Ciel chuckled at the irony.

"Trust me, Miss Adams. If Sebastian was having his way with you, you wouldn't be able to shout it out to the world." He said to no one in particular, before returning to his papers.

**-time warp-**

Meanwhile, Bard punched the wall in sheer joy. "Take that, ya sons of bitches! I just kicked all ya frickin' asses! Now who's the winner?!"

He jumped around in joy for a bit and took his headphones off.

"Hey Alexis, I beat all the levels…" He looked next to him.

The counter was empty, and one of Alexis' Converses (which had come loose due to all her thrashing) lay on the floor. Bard picked it up and looked out of the doorway.

"Alexis?!" Bard called out. "Where d'ya go?"

From afar, he heard the familiar voice of aforementioned girl scream.

"SEBASTIAN'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! SEBASTIAN'S RIPPING MY CLOTHES APART! SOMEBODY! JUST FRIGGING HELP ME!"

Bard stood for a moment, stunned.

"It was good while we knew each other…" he sobbed. "But, hey! Does that mean I get to keep the laptop?"

Bard argued with himself.

"I should probably try and help her…but why would Sebastian rape her anyways?" Bard blushed at the thought. "Nah, she's definitely exaggerating. Yeah… guess I'll leave it at that."

**-time warp-**

Sebastian carried me into my room, and set me down.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "You can't touch a lady without her permission!"

Sebastian chuckled. "So you would not respect what I had to say, and you expect me to honour your words? How very selfish."

I fumed. "Selfish, my ass!"

"Language, Miss Alexis."

"Oh, you and your stupid Victorian accent! I say screw it!"

Sebastian massaged his temples, clearly hinting it was taking up a lot of his patience, having to deal with me. I smirked.

He sat down next to me on my bed. I looked at him, surprised. He looked at me and smiled.

"…"

"Miss Alexis, there is something we need your assistance for." He said. I looked at him, now serious. "Remember the conversation you had with the Young Master on your first day here?"

**FLASHBACK**

I looked across the dining table at Ciel at lunch. He was daintily eating with his fork and knife, not sparing me a single glance. This guy's twelve, but it appears he behaves like a stick-up-his-ass adult. Wow.

I shook that out and looked down at my own lunch. Considering I live off pizza or burger, this was a meal fit for three of me. We were dining outside, despite the main dining table Ciel usually dined on being inside. I guess this was some sort of welcome for me? Well, whatever it was, I was flattered.

I picked up the fork and stabbed the steak. It tore right off; it was so well-cooked (the last time I cooked steak, I couldn't tear it apart even when I pulled it with both hands while I had hooked it up with the wall. I fed it to a street dog, and ended up being chased: apparently the dog thought I was trying to mortally harm it). I stuffed a single mouthful to see stars; I started shoveling in bite after bite. The food was so fricking delicious!

"Ahem." Ciel cleared his throat. I continued mutilating my steak.

"Ahem. Ahem." Ciel cleared his throat twice. I shoveled in two spoonfuls of soup without giving myself time to swallow.

"Miss Adams." Ciel called me.

"Yehssh?" I looked up, mouth still stuffed full of carrots and steak.

"…please, swallow." He said, nose scrunched up subtly in disgust.

"…yeah." I said, swallowing. "Sorry, this is just too amazing. Compliments to Bard."

"Bard doesn't cook, Sebastian does," he replied, sipping wine.

I looked at him, confused. "I thought Bard was the chef."

Ciel wiped his mouth with a handkerchief very noblishly. "Let's say the other staff here is quite incompetent at housework. Sebastian does everything."

"…okay…" I said, not seeing why he'd keep incompetent staff in the first place. Effect, maybe? "So the explosions are caused by him?"

"…yes." Ciel said, digging his spoon into some peas. Okay, even effect isn't worth it when the incompetent dude blows your home up.

"Miss Adams, I wanted to discuss something very important with you." Ciel said.

"Alexis." I said, cutting off another piece of steak.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"No…" I said, sipping on the wine. "I meant, you can call me Alexis. Miss Adams makes me feel weird."

"This is the proper way to refer to a lady." Ciel stated.

"…okay…" His look clearly told me not to question him any further. About that topic, at least. "Uh, why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"I had an accident. That eye lost its functionality." He stated smoothly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" I said. He was a really cute boy, the eye patch made him look scary (kind of). "Um, why are you all the way on that end, and why am I all the way here?"

"This is the standard way of dining with new acquaintances. A banquet." He replied. Why are his replies always so flat and final? I wanted to ask him that, but (deeming it would probably piss him off) ended up asking something different.

"…okay…" I said. "But…don't banquets usually consist of…more people?"

"…" Ciel kept down his knife and fork and looked at me with a gaze so fierce, I felt like it was my dad staring five-year old me down for something I did which was Very Wrong. I gulped.

"Miss Adams, I believe I wanted to talk to you regarding something very important?" I nodded fervently. "Then why are you the one asking questions, while I am replying?"

"…I don't know…" I said. "…First come, first get, I guess…"

I could practically see ticks forming all over Ciel's head now.

"Whatever." He said, finally. "Moving onto the topic."

"Yes." I saluted, before shoveling steak into my mouth.

Ciel gave me the following look: -_-

"…ignoring that…" I said, under my breath.

"Miss Adams," Ciel cleared his throat. "You are aware that the means by which you arrived here is a complete mystery."

"Yup. Time travel."

"And none of us can figure out how you did it."

"How the door did it. Or my room."

"Whatever." Ciel sipped on his wine. "Thing is, with your speech, makeover and basic behavioral patterns, you stand out like a sore thumb among us all. If people in London or anywhere around us suspect that you are of a different era, you will be exploited, and, even worse, harmed."

"…okay," I realized that I was a freak of nature here beforehand, though. "I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't compare me to an appendage…"

"…we have to find an explanation of how, or why, you were brought here. And if possible, how to send you back." Ciel resumed, ignoring my stupid, irrelevant comment.

"Yeah, you got a point there." I said. "Jennifer and Ella must be worried sick!"

"…"

"My aunt and my cousin." I explained, finishing my soup. "I vanished from their house to end up here."

"And you have more the reason to return home now." Ciel said. "So, we'll be making a short trip to a person who might be able to help us."

"…sure?" I said. "I would like to get back."

"It's for the best for everyone." Ciel said, finishing his lunch and wine, as I continued making my way through more carrot-pea veggie. "But if he cannot help us, which would be most unfortunate, I'd like you to lie low and not make it known that you're not from this era."

"…let's just hope this guy you know can help us."

"Yes…" Ciel said, standing up. "I hope that too. Now, excuse me." He turned to walk towards the manor as I finished my wine.

As an afterthought, he turned around to face me. "We'll be setting out two hours later."

He went into the mansion, as I stood there, hoping the guy this guy knew would be able to help me get back to my time.

**-time warp-**

As I approached the front door, I saw Ciel in a black coat and top hat. He looked so cute…I wanted to pinch his cheeks and hug him! But I knew doing that would be…more than awkward.

Sebastian's footsteps were behind me before long and all three of us stood at the doorway, when Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Surely you do not plan on going out like _that_, my Lady?" he gestured at my attire.

"But my legs are covered!" I protested. My skirt was thigh-length, but I was wearing black tights till my low boots covered them up near my ankles.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, not glancing at me. "Just get her something decent."

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but please. Come with me." Sebastian said.

"…" I silently followed him.

**-time warp-**

"Choose from _here_?"

I stared at the enormous collection of dresses Sebastian displayed to me in one of the upper spare bedrooms. I pulled one out at random, just to feel my arm lower a good few inches as I held it up (i.e. tried to hold it up) off the ground.

"This weighs like a sack of bricks!" I yelled. I groped at the silky attachments to the sleeves and elaborate frills at the skirt. "And what's all _this_?"

Sebastian seemed to gather much patience. "That is the latest trend, my Lady."

"Alexis." I growled through gritted teeth. "Surely you could call me that? Look," I motioned at myself, dropping the dress carelessly on the floor. Sebastian immediately retrieved it. "I'm not nobility. So I'm not your respected Lady."

Sebastian looked at me with a neutral expression. Okay, this calls for a tease.

"And as for being _your_ Lady…I don't think Ciel would permit my permanent stay here…" I grinned slyly as Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me. "And if I was _your Lady_…I don't think you could handle it~"

"Well then, Miss _Alexis_…" He leaned down to whisper into my ear, rolling every syllable and highlighting it before saying it, and I felt warm breath tickle my ear, making a slight blush rise up my cheeks. "…If you were _my_ Lady, let's just say you'd be in _lot more_ trouble than I…"

I found myself unable to reply as he picked out a random purple dress and took it into the room next to the one we were in.

"That's it. I'm staying away from him…" I said, eyes wide and freaked out. "I think I've had enough of teasing him…"

**-time warp-**

I plugged in my headphones while Sebastian altered the dress. By the time he was done, I was through my entire playlist of the GazettE's songs. Pausing 'Dim Scene' as he entered the room, I pocketed my iPod.

"Miss Alexis, that eye-pod seems precious to you, you might want it with you as we leave for town." Sebastian said, ironing the dress on the ironing board in the corner as I walked over to see what he'd done to the dress.

He was done ironing when I reached all the way across the room. Was that fast or what?

"Here, hold this," I handed him my iPod as I stepped into the large cabinet with the now-considerably-lighter dress.

As I stripped off my white Alice Nine t-shirt, tights and skirt, I felt the smooth fabric against my skin. I'd never worn such fine silk in my life. I rubbed the fabric of the skirt against my face. Mhmm. So soft and smooth…

The skirt was a midnight blue, and went perfectly with my black ankle-length boots. I twirled slightly. No ruffles or laces, just a plain ankle-length, slightly-frilled skirt. Single-layered, no external curtain frills attached. No net layers either. That was probably the alteration. Sebastian had stripped off at least four layers from the original, to leave the plain dress. The top was a simple, black bodice with deep blue wrist-length sleeves. There were small stones encrusted at my neckline, but he'd removed a large amount of bling. Overall, he'd made this dress from an annoying brick sack to a likable daywear.

As I stepped out with a smile, carrying my discarded clothes in one hand, and holding my skirt with the other, I spotted Sebastian with one headphone in his ear. He looked up at me as I stepped out.

"…whatcha doin'?" I looked at him, with the expression of a person who'd just spotted the Yeti in the Sahara desert.

"The songs you listen to have a rather complex melody…and I find the titles rather likable…" Sebastian said, motioning to my iPod screen. "I believe 'Heaven Shall Burn' is a musical group?"

"…yes…" I said, still sporting the above stated facial setup.

"'Gabriel on the Gallows' is a song, is it not?" he asked.

"By 'the GazettE', yes." I continued with the look.

"I like them." Sebastian stated, handing me the iPod.

It took five more minutes for me to swallow all that.

"Cool." I said, laughing for no apparent reason. "I like the dress, by the way."

"Thought you would appreciate it more when the ruffles were gone." Sebastian said, putting away my clothes on a hanger.

He draped a shawl around my shoulders. "You're not wearing a corset."

"So what?" I yelled. "I'm wearing a – umm, whatever. And what does that have to do with a shawl?"

Sebastian sighed. Deeply. "To hide the…how to place this…_contours_ of your…bodice, which would otherwise give out the fact that you're not wearing a corset."

"You're feeling awkward, huh." I chuckled. "You Victorians are the real perverts, you know that? Why would you guys even stare at women's…bodice, was it…if you're so pure? It's because you're all perverts that women have to walk around in those great swirling wicker caves."

"Wicker caves?" Sebastian chortled.

"Sure are as heavy as those dresses…" I snarled.

"You're quite the amusing person, Miss Alexis."

* * *

><p><strong> AN:** Ciel finally get off his ass to play a role in my fanfic! YAaaAY! R&R! And tell me if Ciel was in character. Am I the only one ROFLing at Ciel's reactions? ;D


End file.
